You're My Sexy Girl
by gladiolus92
Summary: Kim Kai sangat membenci pria cantik karena baginya, mereka seperti banci dan penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi di suatu pagi, ia tiba-tiba terbangun dalam kondisi yang...mengejutkan \ KAISOO or SOOKAI [?] \ EXO \ YAOI and GS \ ONESHOT \ DLDR


**Gladiolus92 presents...**

 _ **©You're My Sexy Girl**_

 **Pairing: KAISOO or SOOKAI [?]**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama, Friendship**

 **Rate: T**

 **YAOI & GENDER SWITCH | ONESHOT | AU | OOC | TYPO(s) | DLDR | NO PLAGIAT**

 **Disclaimer: All cast isn't mine**

 **Summary:**

 **Kim Kai sangat membenci pria cantik karena baginya, mereka seperti banci dan penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi di suatu pagi, ia tiba-tiba terbangun dalam kondisi yang...mengejutkan**

* * *

Kim Kai—atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin—adalah seorang siswa SMA yang sangat membenci pria-pria cantik. Di mata pria populer itu, pria-pria cantik tak ubahnya seperti banci yang sangat menjijikkan. Ia bahkan berpikiran bahwa 99,99% pria cantik adalah _gay_ alias penyuka sesama jenis.

Karena alasan itulah Kai tanpa ragu mem- _bully_ para pria cantik di sekolahnya. Bersama dengan Sehun— _partner in crime-_ nya, Kai senang sekali membuat para pria cantik menderita.

Sebenarnya definisi dari kata _cantik_ itu merupakan hal yang relatif dan subjektif, tapi Kai memiliki standar sendiri sebelum ia memasukkan seorang pria dalam _list_ pria cantik di sekolahnya.

Bagi Kai, seorang pria cantik adalah seorang pria yang wajahnya semulus wajah wanita. Seorang pria cantik memiliki tubuh yang pendek, pundak yang sempit, dan pinggang yang ramping. Itu adalah sedikit kriteria pria cantik menurut Kai. Berdasarkan kriteria itu, Kai menetapkan tiga orang lelaki di sekolahnya sebagai pria cantik.

Yang pertama, Kim Minseok. Minseok adalah siswa _senior_ di sekolah Kai. Itu artinya, Minseok berusia dua tahun lebih tua daripada Kai yang notabene merupakan _freshman._ Tapi perbedaan usia itu tak pernah membuat nyali Kai ciut. Ia tetap saja senang membuat pria berpipi gemuk itu menderita di sekolah. Apalagi tubuh Minseok itu pendek, dan Kai bisa dengan mudahnya mengintimidasi Minseok.

Yang kedua adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang siswa level _junior_ yang berarti juga merupakan kakak kelas Kai. Bisa dibilang, Baekhyun adalah lelaki tercantik di sekolah. Hal itu bukan hanya dari sudut pandang Kai, tapi juga dari sudut pandang hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah. Bahkan Baekhyun memiliki penggemar fanatik yang terdiri dari pria-pria tampan. Sebut saja Park Chanyeol. Kapten tim basket itu adalah salah satu penggemar setia Baekhyun. Kai saja merinding karena fakta itu.

Dan lelaki cantik ketiga di sekolah menurut Kai adalah Do Kyungsoo, siswa yang satu angkatan dengannya. Untuk yang satu ini, tak banyak orang yang berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo itu cantik. Bahkan Sehun pun berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo itu memiliki wajah yang _manly_ meskipun tubuhnya sangat mungil. Iya, _body_ seorang Do Kyungsoo benar-benar menyerupai seorang wanita.

Tapi Kai tak ambil pusing meskipun sahabatnya itu berbeda pendapat dengannya. Di mata Kai, wajah Kyungsoo menyerupai wajah wanita. Wajah itu sangat imut dengan dua bola mata yang besar dan satu paket bibir tebal yang menggoda. Wajah Kyungsoo bahkan seperti wajah bayi. Sangat tidak sesuai dengan usianya.

Dengan alasan-alasan itu, Kai tanpa ragu mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk menyiksa Minseok, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Apalagi ketiga orang itu bersahabat dekat dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama di sekolah. Hal itu tentu memudahkan usaha Kai untuk mengerjai ketiganya.

Seperti siang ini. Trio lelaki cantik sedang duduk bersama di sudut ruangan kafetaria. Dengan sebuah seringai jahat yang terpatri di bibirnya, Kai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati para korbannya.

Sehun—yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kai—memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memang sudah mulai merasa bosan dengan tingkah Kai. Apalagi Kai bertingkah saat perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Tujuan mereka datang ke kafetaria adalah untuk makan, tapi kenapa Kai lebih memilih untuk berulah ketimbang makan?

Tapi Sehun pun tak ada pilihan lain. Ia pada akhirnya tetap mengikuti langkah Kai mendekati meja trio lelaki cantik.

" _Hi, ladies_. Kalian tampak semakin cantik dari hari ke hari," Kai bersuara saat ia sudah sampai di meja trio lelaki cantik.

Terlihat Baekhyun langsung menghentikan acara makannya saat melihat Kai. Diantara tiga sahabat itu, Baekhyun memang yang paling _vocal_ untuk melawan penindasan yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Sedangkan Minseok dan Kyungsoo selama ini tak banyak mengeluarkan suara. Bukan karena takut, tapi mereka hanya malas membuang energi hanya karena si bodoh Kai.

"Kau itu buta atau apa? Kami ini lelaki, dan seharusnya kata cantik itu kau tujukan pada Sulli ataupun pada Minah," Baekhyun yang merasa kesal akhirnya bersuara.

Bukannya merasa takut pada Baekhyun, Kai malah justru merasa semakin tertantang. "Oh, Baekhyun sayang. Kenapa kau tidak berkencan saja dengan Chanyeol? Lalu kalian akan menikah, dan kau akan memakai gaun putih yang cantik."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia kesal karena ia dan dua sahabatnya selalu dipandang sebagai pria-pria yang _menyimpang._ Padahal itu tidak benar. Mereka bertiga _straight._ Ia sendiri bahkan memiliki seorang kekasih wanita yang bernama Kim Taeyeon.

Baru saja Baekhyun akan berdiri dari kursinya, tapi Minseok segera menahan lengannya dan menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

Melihat aksi _sok_ pahlawan Minseok, Kai lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lelaki berpipi _chubby_ itu. Ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Rambut Minseok yang panjangnya sudah mencapai kerah _blazer_ itulah yang kemarin memberinya sebuah ide.

Dengan kalem Kai berjalan ke arah Minseok, lalu berhenti tepat di belakang Minseok. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku _blazer_ -nya, dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah ikat rambut dengan hiasan boneka _hello kity_ berwarna _pink._

Dengan cepat tangan kiri Kai meraih satu genggam rambut Minseok, lalu mengikat rambut itu dengan ikat rambut yang sengaja ia siapkan.

Minseok dan dua sahabatnya hanya bisa diam, bahkan saat Kai sudah selesai dengan karyanya. Kai kini memandang dengan bangga _apple hair_ milik Minseok yang sangat _girly._ Merasa karyanya belum selesai, tangan kanan Kai kembali merogoh saku _blazer_ -nya, kemudian mengambil satu jepit rambut yang juga berwarna _pink,_ dan memakaikannya di bagian depan rambut Minseok.

Tak tahan karena temannya dipermalukan, Baekhyun akhirnya menggebrak meja dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Sialan kau, Kai! Sampai kapan kau akan mempermalukan kami bertiga? Apa salah kami, hah?!"

Kai akhirnya menoleh pada Baekhyun dan memandang lelaki itu dengan tatapan remeh. Ia tak berniat untuk menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun, dan ia justru membicarakan hal lain, "Astaga, Nona Byun. Bibirmu terlihat pucat. Kurasa kau melupakan sesuatu." Setelah selesai bicara, Kai segera melangkah untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun, lalu menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mencengkeran dagu Baekhyun dan membuat pria cantik itu mendongak.

Tangan kanan Kai kembali mengaduk saku _blazer_ -nya, dan kembali ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sana.

 _Lipstick._ Kali ini benda yang dikeluarkan oleh Kai adalah sebuah _lipstick._ Dengan cekatan Kai membuka penutup _lipstick_ itu, lalu dengan segera ia memoleskan benda lunak berwarna merah menyala itu ke bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba berontak, tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan menahan tubuhnya supaya tetap diam.

 _"Perfect!_ Sekarang bibirmu benar-benar terlihat menggoda, Baekhyun sayang. Sampai-sampai aku ingin menciummu, tapi sayangnya itu terlalu menjijikkan."

Kai tertawa keras setelah selesai bicara, dan ia merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya. Kini bibir Baekhyun sudah berwarna semerah darah, seperti bibir para wanita jalang di luar sana.

Baekhyun geram, dan ia ingin sekali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Kai andai saja Sehun tidak terus menahan tangannya.

Setelah Kai puas tertawa, ia selanjutnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dan disitu ia mendapati seorang korbannya belum ia sentuh sama sekali hari ini.

Dengan santai Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan berdiri di belakangnya. "Sekarang giliranmu, manis."

"Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo!"

Teriakan Baekhyun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Kai karena kini Kai mulai menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan mengajak pria mungil itu berdiri.

Dengan senyuman jahat, Kai memandangi Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah. "Diantara kalian bertiga, kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak pernah menunjukkan bagian tubuhmu di depan publik. Aku curiga jangan-jangan kau memiliki buah dada di balik kemejamu," Kai berujar seraya mulai melepas _blazer_ Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Minseok pun juga terlihat kaget dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dua sahabat itu ingin menolong Kyungsoo, tapi sayangnya Sehun segera mencekal lengan mereka dan menggagalkan niatan mereka.

Kyungsoo berusaha berontak, tapi tenaganya kalah besar sehingga kini Kai telah berhasil melepas _blazer_ -nya. Karena Kyungsoo terus berontak, Kai akhirnya menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menahan dua tangan kecil Kyungsoo, dan tangan kanannya mulai melepas kancing kemeja putih Kyungsoo satu persatu.

Baekhyun dan Minseok terus berteriak. Berharap akan ada siswa lain yang bisa menolong Kyungsoo. Tapi sayangnya kini tak ada satupun siswa yang berani menolong Kyungsoo. Para siswa lain hanya bisa menonton adegan di kafetaria itu.

Kini kemeja Kyungsoo sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan kaos dalam tipis yang juga berwarna putih di tubuh itu. Tapi kaos itu juga tak bertahan lama di tubuh Kyungsoo karena Kai langsung merobek kaos itu dan kaos itu pun jatuh ke lantai dengan mengenaskan.

Seluruh pasang mata di kafetaria kini bisa melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo yang terekspose bebas. Kyungsoo tak tinggal diam, dan ia langsung berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri supaya tubuh mulusnya itu tak terlalu terbuka dengan bebas.

Kai menyeringai iblis, kemudian segera menjauhkan tangan Kyungsoo dari tubuhnya, lalu ia pun memandangi tubuh putih milik korbannya itu.

"Ah, ternyata tidak ada buah dada di tubuhmu. Atau...buah dadamu itu hanya terlalu kecil saja? Sepertinya kau butuh bantuanku untuk memperbesar ukuran buah dadamu."

Setelah selesai bicara, Kai segera mengulurkan dua tangannya untuk meremas dada Kyungsoo yang rata. Karena ulah Kai itulah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara aneh yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Ya, Kyungsoo _mendesah._

"Cih! Bahkan kau mendesah karena sentuhanku? _You're absolutely a slut_!" segera Kai menjauhkan tangannya dari dada Kyungsoo, lalu melirik ke arah Sehun. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Hun. Nafsu makanku hilang karena disini ada banyak orang yang menjijikkan."

Sehun menghela nafas, lalu melepaskan lengan Baekhyun dan Minseok, dan segera mengikuti langkah Kai keluar dari kafetaria.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun dan Minseok segera berlari mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini masih berdiri tegak meskipun matanya menyiratkan luka.

"Kau...kau baik-baik saja, Soo?" Baekhyun bertanya seraya mulai memakaikan kemeja Kyungsoo yang tadi dilepas oleh Kai.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung,"_ Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut. Meskipun tubuh Kyungsoo itu kecil dan terlihat rapuh, namun ia selama ini selalu tegar dan sangat jarang menangis.

Setelah kemeja putih Kyungsoo terpasang sempurna di tubuhnya, kini giliran Minseok yang memakaikan _blazer_ Kyungsoo di tubuh itu. "Kai benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Kau sangat dipermalukan, Kyungsoo." Mata Minseok menyapu ke seluruh penjuru kafetaria, dan para siswa lain masih menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda.

Benar kata Minseok, Kai memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Entah apa yang kini dipikirkan oleh para siswa yang ada di kafetaria.

"Biarkan saja, _hyung._ Aku tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang masalah itu. Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera ke kelas. Jam makan siang sudah hampir berakhir."

Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka tahu bahwa meskipun terlihat tegar di luar, Kyungsoo sebenarnya banyak mengalami kepedihan karena Kai. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat membenci Kai dan seluruh perilakunya.

* * *

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, Kai," Sehun membuka pembicaraan saat ia dan Kai berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka yang selanjutnya. "Kukira kau tidak akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo sampai sejauh itu, tapi ternyata aku salah."

Kai sama sekali tak terganggu mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia masih terus berjalan seraya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Lelaki menjijikkan seperti Kyungsoo memang pantas dipermalukan. Seorang lelaki itu seharusnya memiliki tubuh berotot dan berwajah tampan. Bukan bertubuh lembek dan berwajah imut seperti dia."

"Tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, Kai. Kau saja yang selalu mencari masalah padanya dan dua sahabatnya."

"Kesalahannya adalah menjadi seorang lelaki cantik, Hun. Dan aku sangat benci pada lelaki cantik."

"Menjadi cantik itu bukan kesalahannya, Kai. Kau itu aneh sekali."

Kai tak lagi menggubris perkataan Sehun dan tetap berjalan dengan santai. Meskipun Sehun bicara sampai mulutnya berbusa, Kai tetap tak akan mau mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Kai membenci para pria cantik. Ia memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk kebenciannya itu.

"Kau harus percaya bahwa karma itu ada, Kai. Bisa saja esok hari semuanya berubah, dan kau akan menyesal."

Tetap saja Kai tak menggubris nasehat sahabatnya. Ia seolah tuli dan tak peduli pada suara Sehun. Persetan dengan karma. Ia tak pernah mempercayai apa yang disebut dengan karma itu.

* * *

Kai tidur dalam kegelisahan malam itu. Raganya terbaring di atas ranjang kamarnya, matanya tertutup rapat, tapi keringat dingin membanjir di dahinya.

Tubuh Kai terus bergerak resah. Kepalanya terus tertoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kedua tangannya meremas selimutnya dengan sangat erat, seolah selimut itu adalah pegangan hidupnya.

"J-jangan! Kumohon...aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini! K-kumohon..." bibir Kai bergerak mengeluarkan suara lirih dan serak. Suara itu sarat akan rasa takut yang mendalam. Seolah Kai tersiksa di dalam mimpinya sendiri.

Malam itu merupakan malam kelam bagi Kai karena dunia mimpinya begitu mengerikan.

* * *

Esok paginya Kai terbangun dengan nafas terengah. Ia langsung terduduk dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Peluh masih membasahi wajahnya, menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak tidur dengan nyenyak sebelumnya.

Kai mengamati seisi kamarnya saat ia berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. Sejak tadi rupanya Kai belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya Kai sadar sepenuhnya. Nafasnya yang berat juga sudah mulai teratur.

Kai membawa tangannya ke dadanya untuk mengecek jantungnya yang masih sedikit berdetak kencang, dan ia memejamkan matanya. "Untungnya hanya mimpi."

Untuk sejenak Kai bisa tersenyum lega, tapi selanjutnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil saat tangannya menyentuh dadanya.

Mata Kai kembali terbuka dan ia mengarahkan matanya ke bawah, tepat ke arah dadanya. Dan ia langsung bisa menemukan jawaban atas keganjilan yang tadi ia rasakan.

"A-apa maksudnya ini? Ke-kenapa a-aku jadi memiliki...b-buah dada?"

Kai memeriksa tubuhnya dengan panik. Ia kaget bukan main ketika ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini berubah. Tubuhnya kini menjadi ramping, kakinya mulus tanpa bulu, ia memiliki buah dada, dan berbagai macam perubahan lainnya yang rasanya tidak perlu dijelaskan.

Kai lalu menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepalanya, dan ia akhirnya tahu bahwa kini rambut coklat tuanya memanjang dengan sendirinya. Rambut pendek Kai sekarang jadi sepanjang punggung!

Kai sangat panik. Ia segera turun dari ranjangnya, lalu berdiri di depan cermin. Kini piyama tidurnya terlihat kebesaran di tubuh _baru_ -nya.

Iya, tubuh baru, karena kini Kai berubah menjadi... _perempuan._

"TIDAAAAAAAK!" dan teriakan keras itu menggema di kediaman keluarga Kim.

* * *

Pagi ini Kyungsoo memasuki ruang kelas Kimia bersama dengan satu temannya yang bernama Tao. Baekhyun dan Minseok berada di tingkat yang berbeda dengannya, dan ia harus mencari teman lain supaya ia tak selamanya sendirian. Ya...walaupun sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak masalah meskipun harus selalu sendiri.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup membenci pelajaran Kimia ini. Hal itu bukan karena ia tidak menguasai pelajaran itu, tapi karena ia harus menempuh pelajaran itu bersama Kai.

Mungkin Kyungsoo tak pernah menunjukkan kebenciannya pada Kai secara gamblang, tapi ia sebenarnya sangat membenci Kai. Selama ini ia hanya terlalu sabar sampai-sampai tak pernah terpancing emosi meskipun Kai terus menyakitinya.

Kyungsoo kini duduk di bangku terdepan, dan di belakangnya ada Tao yang juga sudah duduk manis.

Kepala Kyungsoo yang tadi menunduk relfeks terangkat menoleh ke arah pintu ketika ada seseorang yang masuk lewat pintu itu.

Oh Sehun. Ternyata bocah albino itu yang masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyungsoo sempat mengernyit ketika melihat Sehun memasuki kelas sendirian. Biasanya Sehun selalu bersama dengan Kai setiap saat. Tapi berikutnya Kyungsoo menepis pemikirannya karena ia tak peduli pada dua orang yang menyebalkan itu.

Namun Kyungsoo kemudian dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Sehun di depan mejanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun yang kini juga sedang menatapnya sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Kuharap kau mau memaafkan Kai," Sehun bicara dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkan Kai? Ia saja tidak minta maaf padaku."

Sehun tak kaget saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu bahwa memang tak akan mudah mendapatkan maaf dari lelaki itu.

"Tadi Kai menghubungiku, dan ia menangis sambil terus berteriak. Ia tak bicara dengan jelas, tapi aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan Kai."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut sebelum ia menimpali ucapan Sehun, "Memangnya hal buruk apa yang terjadi padanya? Bukankah ia memang pantas mendapat hal buruk sebagai balasan atas kejahatannya selama ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang menimpanya. Ia tak bercerita padaku dan malah terus menangis. Aku tahu ia pantas mendapat balasan atas kejahatannya, tapi kuharap kau masih mau memaafkan Kai."

Kyungsoo tampak jengah karena sejak tadi Sehun membicarakan tentang kata maaf. Dengan malas, Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali bicara, "Dengarkan aku, Sehun- _ssi_." Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan serius. "Kai sendiri tidak meminta maaf padaku, dan aku merasa tidak perlu memberikan maaf untuk orang yang tidak memintanya."

Sehun terlihat sedikit terperanjat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo yang sangat dingin. Ia memang tahu bahwa kepribadian Kyungsoo memang tertutup dan diselimuti oleh aura dingin, tapi ia tak menduga Kyungsoo akan sedingin ini padanya.

Karena sudah merasa menyerah, Sehun akhirnya meninggalkan meja Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat bingung di mejanya.

* * *

Kai duduk di atas ranjangnya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil memeluk dua lututnya di depan dada sore ini.

Tadi pagi setelah ia berteriak, dua orang tuanya langsung masuk ke kamarnya, dan mereka seketika kaget melihat perubahan pada diri Kai.

Dua orang tua Kai bahkan sempat tak mengenali anak mereka sendiri dan mengira bahwa sosok yang ada di kamarnya adalah kekasih Kai atau semacamnya.

Tapi akhirnya Kai berhasil meyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa ia tetaplah seorang Kim Jongin meskipun fisiknya telah berubah menjadi perempuan.

Kai sendiri bingung pada apa yang terjadi. Semalam ia bermimpi bahwa ia berubah menjadi perempuan. Itu adalah mimpi yang sangat buruk baginya.

Saat Kai terbangun tadi pagi, ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena mengira bahwa semua hanya mimpi.

Namun rupanya ia salah. Perubahannya menjadi seorang perempuan bukanlah mimpi semata.

 _Tok tok tok_. Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunan Kai. Lelaki yang kini berubah menjadi perempuan itu langsung mendongak ke arah pintu, dan matanya yang sembab bisa melihat sosok Oh Sehun berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berantakan.

Sehun tampak sedikit berjengit saat melihat Kai, tapi ia segera mengontrol rasa kagetnya itu. Tadi sebelum ia memasuki kamar Kai, ibu Kai sudah bercerita padanya tentang _musibah_ yang menimpa Kai.

Sehun tentu saja merasa kaget sekaligus bingung. Ia tak mengira sahabatnya bisa berubah seperti itu.

"Ehm...h-hai, Kai," Sehun bahkan menyapa Kai dengan gugup karena ia terlalu _shock._

Melihat Sehun justru membuat Kai merasa semakin malu. Ia segera membenamkan wajahnya di dua lututnya. "Kenapa kau kesini, Hun? Kau ingin menertawakanku?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sebenarnya ia memang sangat ingin tertawa. Sore ini Kai benar-benar _out of character_. Bukan hanya fisiknya yang berubah, tapi tampaknya mentalnya pun berubah menjadi tidak percaya diri.

Penampilan Kai sore ini juga begitu lucu. Kai memakai kaos dan celana pria padahal ia sudah berubah menjadi wanita. Dua benda itu tampak kebesaran di tubuh Kai yang kini berubah ramping.

Suara Kai juga berubah. Jika sebelumnya suara Kai sangat _manly,_ kini suara Kai sedikit lebih lembut dan seperti wanita pada umumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Sehun pun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan menimpali pertanyaan Kai, "Aku memang ingin tertawa, tapi aku tidak sejahat itu, Kai."

Kai diam. Dalam hati ia merasa lega karena Sehun tidak memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Kai..." Sehun kembali bersuara, tapi Kai tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya. "Kurasa ini adalah karma untukmu. Selama ini kau selalu menghina para lelaki cantik, dan kini justru dirimu sendiri yang menjadi cantik, dan bahkan berubah menjadi wanita."

Akhirnya Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. "Apa kau bilang? Ini karma untukku? Tapi ini sama sekali tidak adil! Tuhan menghukumku dengan cara yang berlebihan, Hun!"

Sehun mendesah lelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. "Tuhan selalu memiliki cara yang adil, Kai. Ini setimpal untukmu."

Kai sebenarnya ingin marah karena Sehun justru menyudutkannya, tapi akhirnya ia hanya diam karena ia tak mau menambah buruk suasana.

"Katakan padaku, Hun. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan ini?"

"Aku tidak yakin untuk hal itu, tapi mungkin kau bisa mencoba minta maaf pada Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo karena selama ini mereka yang menjadi korbanmu."

"Omong kosong! Untuk apa aku minta maaf pada mereka! Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi meminta maaf!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Memang sangat sulit bicara pada sahabatnya yang memiliki kepala sekeras batu itu. Sahabatnya itu sangat sulit untuk diberi nasehat.

Sehun akhirnya menyerah. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, lalu menatap Kai dengan serius. "Aku hanya memberimu saran, Kai. Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Aku pulang dulu." Akhirnya Sehun berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Kai.

Kai merasa sangat frustasi. Ia menarik rambut panjangnya dengan keras untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya itu.

Ia benar-benar dikutuk oleh Tuhan, dan itu semua karena para lelaki cantik yang ia benci. Haruskah Kai meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu?

* * *

Terhitung sudah tiga hari Kai tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Selama tiga hari itu Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguan dari si pria berkulit kecoklatan.

Baekhyun dan Minseok tampak sangat senang, tapi Kyungsoo justru merasa resah. Ia teringat pada kata-kata Sehun saat hari pertama Kai tidak masuk sekolah.

Benarkah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kai? Apakah Kai sakit keras? Apa Kai mati?

 _"Ya!_ Do Kyungsoo!" suara teriakan Baekhyun memupus lamunan Kyungsoo.

Lelaki bermata bundar itu mengerjapkan matanya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia dan dua sahabatnya masih berada di kafetaria untuk makan siang.

"Ada apa, _hyung?"_ pertanyaan polos itu akhirnya meluncur dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun sejenak memutar bola matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, "Kau melamun, dan kau pasti tidak mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa _nyengir_ polos karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun merupakan sebuah fakta.

"Kami sedang membicarakan tentang Kai, Soo," akhirnya Minseok menengahi. "Sudah tiga hari ini tidak ke sekolah, dan kami berdua merasa tenang. Bagaimana denganmu, Soo?"

Sejenak Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. Ia tak memungkiri bahwa ia merasa senang karena hal itu, tapi di sisi lain, perkataan Sehun tempo hari juga mengganggu pikirannya.

"A-aku juga merasa tenang," pada akhirnya Kyungsoo memberi jawaban.

Baekhyun dan Minseok tersenyum puas. Mereka berdua berkata bahwa Kai memang sudah sangat keterlaluan, apalagi tentang tindakannya di kafetaria beberapa hari lalu. Mereka berdua kaget karena Kai bertindak senekat itu.

Semua orang juga tahu bahwa seorang Do Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah suka mengekspose tubuh bagian atasnya. Tapi itu bukan karena Kyungsoo memiliki buah dada atau apa. Kyungsoo hanya tidak percaya diri karena tubuhnya tidak berotot.

 _"Hyung,_ aku ingin ke toilet. Nanti kalian langsung ke kelas saja. Aku juga akan langsung ke kelas setelahnya." Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Minseok yang masih menampakkan ekspresi bingung.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari toilet ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sehun bersandar di dinding sembari matanya terfokus pada ponsel di tangannya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa ragu. Haruskah ia bertanya pada Sehun tentang Kai? Selama ini Sehun memang _partner in crime_ -nya Kai, tapi kejahatan Sehun masih bisa ditoleransi.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Sehun. "Aku ingin bertanya padamu," tuturnya saat ia sudah berhenti di depan Sehun.

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, tapi berikutnya pemuda berkulit putih itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas singkat sebelum bicara lagi, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kai? Perkataanmu tempo hari membuatku tak berhenti memikirkan dia."

Sebisa mungkin Sehun berusaha mencegah bibirnya supaya tak terkembang membentuk seulas senyum. Ia memang tidak terlalu mengenal Kyungsoo, tapi ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo termasuk lelaki sensitif di balik topeng wajah dinginnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Kai? Bukankah kau tak peduli padanya?"

"Kenapa kau justru balik bertanya? Tak bisakah kau langsung menjawab pertanyaanku saja?"

Sehun mendengus keras. Berbicara dengan Kyungsoo sama sulitnya seperti ketika ia berbicara dengan Kai. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki kepala sekeras batu.

Tapi Sehun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi, "Kai mengalami sebuah musibah. Ia sekarang..."

* * *

Sejak ia mengalami perubahan wujud, Kai sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia bahkan sangat jarang meninggalkan kamar tidurnya. Ia terlalu malu meskipun hanya sekedar bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kai juga belum terbiasa dengan fitur tubuhnya yang sekarang. Ia belum terbiasa dengan dua buah dada yang menggantung di dadanya, dan ia pun belum terbiasa dengan perubahan alat kelaminnya di bawah sana.

Perubahan itu terlalu ekstrim baginya. Dulu Kai adalah seorang _dancer_ yang seksi dan _manly. Kai, the dance prodigy_. Para gadis tergila-gila pada wajah dan tubuhnya.

Tapi sekarang apa? Justru ia yang menjadi seorang gadis. Ketampanannya hilang digantikan oleh kecantikan, dan tubuhnya yang tegap digantikan oleh tubuh yang berlekuk.

 _Tok tok tok_. Kembali lamunan Kai diganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu. Ia mendiamkan ketukan itu karena ia pikir Sehun yang datang mengunjunginya, dan biasanya sahabatnya itu akan langsung masuk meskipun belum dipersilahkan.

Namun pintu coklat itu tak kunjung dibuka dari luar, dan kini justru terdengar suara ketukan lagi.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Kai akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia raih _handle_ pintu kamarnya, kemudian membuka pintu coklat mengkilap itu.

Dan Kai langsung disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang membuat matanya membulat. "K-Kyungsoo?"

Kai masih membeku setelah bibirnya mengucap sebuah nama. Ia kaget karena melihat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berada di rumahnya—tepatnya di depan kamarnya.

Setelah menemukan kesadarannya, Kai malah langsung berlari ke arah ranjang, melompat ke ranjangnya, lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah melihat tingkah aneh Kai. Dengan santai pemuda itu memasuki kamar Kai, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang Kai. Tak lupa ia meletakkan beberapa _paper bag_ yang tadi ia bawa di atas ranjang Kai.

"Berhentilah bertingkah konyol, Kim Jongin!"

"Pe-pergi dari kamarku! Dan jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan nama asliku!"

"Sehun berkata padaku bahwa kau tidak sekolah karena kau tidak memiliki seragam baru. Aku datang kesini membawakan seragam baru dan juga beberapa baju wanita milik sepupuku."

Kai akhirnya membuka selimutnya, lalu duduk di tengah ranjangnya. "Kenapa kau bicara seolah kau tidak terkejut atas perubahanku?"

"Aku percaya pada karma, dan aku sudah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat kau akan terkena karma itu."

"Kenapa kau dan Sehun suka sekali membicarakan tentang karma? Aku lelah mendengar kata itu."

Kyungsoo tak menimpali ucapan Kai. Ia dengan tenang memperhatikan suasana kamar Kai yang sangat jantan. Sungguh ironis karena Kai sekarang justru berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau datang kesini dan peduli padaku? Kau membenciku, 'kan?"

Kembali Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kai setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kai. "Aku memang membencimu, dan aku _masih_ membencimu. Tapi setidaknya kau sudah mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas, dan itu membuatku puas."

Kai menggeram marah. Kyungsoo adalah korbannya yang paling tenang dan sangat irit bicara, tapi baru saja lelaki itu bicara cukup panjang, dan isi pembicaraannya pun menyebalkan.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari kamarku. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu," Kai berujar seraya kembali membaringkan badannya ke ranjang dengan posisi miring membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari tepi ranjang, lalu kembali bicara, "Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu untuk ke sekolah."

Mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Kai kembali bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. "Apa? Kau ingin aku pergi ke sekolah? Kau ingin melihatku mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan para siswa dan guru?!"

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Ia malah terus menatap mata Kai yang kini memancarkan rasa sedih sekaligus takut. Kemana perginya rasa percaya diri yang selama ini dimiliki oleh Kai? Kondisi Kai benar-benar menyedihkan. Seharusnya wajah seorang gadis dipoles dengan _make-up_ , tapi wajah Kai justru penuh oleh jejak air mata.

Tak tahan melihat rupa Kai yang mengenaskan, Kyungsoo akhirnya membalikkan badannya, sebelum bicara untuk kali terakhir, "Aku tetap akan menjemputmu besok pagi." Setelahnya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan keluar dari kamar Kai.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Kai meneteskan air matanya dan menangis pilu seorang diri. Balasan dari Tuhan atas kejahatannya benar-benar kejam...

* * *

Kyungsoo benar-benar datang ke rumah Kai pagi ini. Ia sendiri yang membangunkan Kai, dan ia juga yang memaksa Kai untuk segera mandi. Kai sebenarnya menolak dan tetap bersikeras untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah, tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak menyerah dan terus memaksa Kai.

Hasilnya, Kai terpaksa menuruti perintah lelaki yang dibencinya itu.

Di sisi lain, kini Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ranjang Kai sembari memainkan iPhone hitam miliknya.

 _Cklek._ Acara santai Kyungsoo terusik oleh suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka dari dalam. Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku _blazer,_ kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat ini penampilan Kai sangat menggoda karena ia hanya memakai pakaian dalam yang terbungkus oleh handuk berwarna putih—yang melilit tubuhnya dari bagian atas dadanya sampai ke pahanya.

Kyungsoo, yang sejauh ini masih _straight,_ tentu merasa tergoda saat melihat beberapa bagian tubuh Kai yang terekspose itu. Kulit seksi Kai semakin mempesona oleh hadirnya tetes-tetes air yang belum kering.

Tapi Kyungsoo segera menepis pikiran busuknya, dan tangannya segera meraih satu set seragam yang sudah ia siapkan, lalu mengulurkan seragam itu pada Kai. "Cepat pakai ini."

Dengan ragu Kai menerima pemberian Kyungsoo. "K-kau yakin aku harus memakai ini ke sekolah? Memakai pakaian dalam wanita saja sudah membuatku merasa aneh, dan sekarang aku harus memakai seragam wanita?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, lalu berdiri dari ranjang Kai, dan langsung berhadapan dengan Kai. Ini adalah keajaiban karena kini tubuh Kai lebih pendek daripada tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai rasanya sangat ingin mengutuk fakta itu.

Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengambil alih tumpukan seragam Kai lagi, meletakkannya di atas ranjang, kemudian ia mengambil kemeja putih yang berada paling atas dari tumpukan itu. Kyungsoo lalu membuka kancing kemeja itu, dan dengan cepat memakaikan kemeja itu di tubuh Kai. Ia memulainya dengan memasukkan tangan kanan Kai ke lengan kemeja sebelah kanan, lalu memasukkan tangan kiri Kai ke lengan kemeja sebelah kiri.

Setelah kemeja itu menempel di tubuh Kai, Kyungsoo lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kancing teratas kemeja Kai. Bermaksud untuk mengancingkan kancing itu.

Tapi pergerakan Kyungsoo dihentikan oleh tangan Kai yang mencekal lengannya. "B-biar aku saja," ucap Kai dengan nada gugup yang kentara.

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, tapi ia segera menyadari kesalahannya. Ia dan Kai sekarang berbeda jenis kelamin, dan tak seharusnya ia menyentuh area terlarang di tubuh Kai.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menarik tangannya. Ia kembali duduk ke ranjang dengan wajah memerah. "K-kau bisa memakai seragammu sendiri, 'kan? Pakai dengan benar."

Kai tak bersuara, dan ia malah langsung mencoba untuk mengancingkan kemejanya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Kenapa ia gugup hanya karena sentuhan Kyungsoo? Ini pasti hanya pengaruh hormon di tubuhnya yang berubah. Ya, pasti hanya karena itu.

* * *

Kai dan Kyungsoo sampai di sekolah. Mereka berangkat sekolah menggunakan mobil Kyungsoo. Kai sendiri baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo memiliki mobil dan bisa menyetir.

Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk keluar dari mobilnya, tapi Kai justru masih diam di jok mobil sebelahnya dengan sabuk pengaman yang masih melilit tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak turun?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"A-aku...aku tidak siap," Kai berujar lirih. "M-maksudku, apa ini tidak aneh saat tiba-tiba aku datang dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda? Bagaimana kalau teman-teman mengira aku adalah waria?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Waria itu artinya adalah wanita jadi-jadian, sedangkan kau benar-benar wanita sekarang, Kai."

"Tapi pasti sangat aneh, Kyungsoo. Aku tiba-tiba muncul sebagai wanita. Bagaimana kalau mereka mengira aku operasi kelamin? Lagipula sejak dulu aku dikenal sebagai orang yang membenci lelaki cantik, dan sekarang tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi wanita."

"Ingat, Kai. Ini semua adalah karma. Kau tak mungkin menjadi seperti ini kalau kau tidak menghina kami, para _lelaki cantik_ ," Kyungsoo memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan, kemudian lekas membuka pintu mobil, dan keluar dari mobilnya.

Kai masih diam ketika Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari mobil. Ia meremas sabuk pengamannya dengan keras seolah sedang mencari kekuatan.

Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengakhiri kutukan ini. Bagaimana jika ia selamanya akan menjadi perempuan? Berarti ia tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari dunia luar, 'kan? Ya, ia harus menghadapi semua ini.

Suara ketukan di kaca mobil menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Setelah menghela nafas, Kai melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Banyak pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan aneh.

Mereka mengenali wajah Kai karena wajah Kai tidak berubah. Hanya saja, sekarang tubuh Kai sudah berubah total. Tubuh laki-lakinya sudah berubah menjadi tubuh perempuan, dan tubuh itu kini dibalut oleh seragam perempuan.

 _"Hey, bukankah itu Kai?"_

 _"Itu memang Kai. Tapi kenapa ia menggunakan seragam perempuan dan memiliki rambut panjang?"_

 _"Mungkin itu saudara kembar Kai?"_

 _"Tapi setahuku, Kai itu anak tunggal."_

 _"Lalu itu siapa? Atau mungkin itu Kai yang...berubah menjadi waria?"_

 _"Atau mungkin Kai melakukan operasi kelamin? Ia tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari, 'kan? Mungkin itu alasannya."_

 _"Oh, ya. Itu masuk akal. Hahaha."_

 _"Hahaha."_

Suara bisik-bisik dan tawa terdengar di lorong itu. Membuat Kai terus menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga dirinya.

"Jadi ini kejutan yang kau katakan kemarin, Kyungsoo- _ya_?"

Sebuah suara dari arah depan membuat Kai mengangkat kepalanya kembali. Di depannya, ia mendapati Baekhyun dan Minseok sedang menatapnya dengan wajah puas. Sepertinya Baekhyun yang baru saja bicara.

Kai menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan Kyungsoo pun ikut berhenti melangkah.

"Kau kemarin berkata pada kami bahwa hari ini kita akan mempermalukan Kai, dan ternyata ini yang terjadi. Kau benar-benar hebat, Soo," kali ini Minseok yang bicara.

Kai tampak kaget mendengar perkataan Minseok. Dengan pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, dan ia hanya melihat wajah datar Kyungsoo seperti biasanya. "J-jadi...jadi ini rencanamu?"

Kyungsoo diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

Kai sendiri kini mulai mengepalkan dua tangannya karena amarah mulai menguasainya. Ia ingin menghajar Kyungsoo, tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan hal itu.

Hingga akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk lari dari tempat itu. Berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang membeku di tempatnya.

"Kalian sebaiknya segera masuk kelas, _hyung._ Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat lebih dulu," ucap Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Minseok.

* * *

Suara isak tangis terdengar di ruang dance yang seluruh dindingnya dilapisi oleh cermin besar.

Kai duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk dua lututnya. Ia menangis pilu karena semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Pertama ia merasa sedih karena ejekan teman-temannya, dan kedua ia merasa sedih karena ternyata Kyungsoo sengaja menjebaknya.

Ia kira Kyungsoo benar-benar peduli padanya. Kyungsoo memberinya baju wanita, menjemputnya, membantunya berdandan, dan mau berjalan di sampingnya saat memasuki sekolah.

Tapi ternyata semua itu hanya sandiwara. Kyungsoo hanya ingin mempermalukannya. Membalas dendam kepadanya.

Ia memang tidak menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi ia benar-benar merasa dikhianati. Meskipun awalnya ia sempat meragukan kepedulian Kyungsoo padanya, tapi ia mencoba untuk percaya pada Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo mengkhianati kepercayaannya?

 _Cklek._ Pintu ruang _dance_ dibuka dari luar, dan seseorang berjalan masuk melewati pintu itu.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, dan amarahnya kembali memuncak ketika tahu bahwa seseorang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang ada disini. Ternyata rumor itu benar. Saat seorang Kim Kai merasa sedih, maka ia akan berada di ruang dance ini," Kyungsoo berucap seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai.

Kai dengan cepat menggeser duduknya menjauhi Kyungsoo. "Mau apa kau, pengkhianat?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pengkhianat? Dari awal aku memang tidak berada di pihakmu. Jadi, kau tidak bisa menyebutku sebagai pengkhianat."

Kai menggeram marah, tapi hal yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo tadi memang ada benarnya. Sejak awal Kyungsoo memang tidak berada di pihaknya. Kyungsoo juga tidak berpura-pura baik padanya. Sejak kemarin Kyungsoo memang masih bersikap dingin padanya. Kai saja yang terlalu bodoh dalam menerjemahkan itu semua.

"Tapi..." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu sejak Sehun berkata padaku bahwa ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu. Lalu setelahnya aku tahu bahwa hal buruk itu adalah perubahan fisikmu, dan tiba-tiba terbesit di kepalaku tentang sebuah ide balas dendam. Itu yang terjadi."

Kai masih diam. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengaku bahwa ia memang memiliki niat balas dendam. Padahal kemarin ia berkata bahwa ia merasa sudah puas atas hukuman Kai dari Tuhan, tapi kenapa ia tetap balas dendam pada Kai?

"Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku semakin menyakitimu di saat kau sudah mendapatkan hukumanmu sendiri. Aku...aku minta maaf, Kai."

Kai langsung menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo begitu lelaki mungil itu mengucapkan kata maaf. Betapa terkejutnya Kai saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, seolah dibanjiri oleh rasa bersalah.

Ekspresi Kyungsoo lain dari biasanya. Jika biasanya Kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi yang datar dan dingin, maka kini ekspresi Kyungsoo diliputi kesedihan.

Baru kali ini Kai melihat sisi lain dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo biasanya selalu memakai topeng wajah dingin meskipun Kai menjahatinya. Tidak pernah Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut sedih begitu.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Perkataanmu tadi memang benar. Kau sejak awal memang tidak berpihak padaku, jadi wajar saja kalau kau masih ingin balas dendam padaku," ucap Kai sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya sendiri.

Semenjak berubah menjadi perempuan, Kai memang lebih sensitif dan mudah menangis.

"A-aku...bagaimana kalau kita mulai semuanya dari awal, Kai? Kau sudah mendapat balasan atas perbuatanmu pada kami, dan kurasa aku bisa memberimu kesempatan kedua."

Kai melebarkan matanya, terkejut oleh perkataan Kyungsoo. "K-kau...kau serius? Kau...sudah memaafkanku?"

"Kau tidak meminta maaf, dan aku tak perlu memberimu maaf. Kita mulai dari awal, Kai. Lupakan saja semua yang sudah terjadi."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo penuh kekaguman. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa sakit hati karena Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini semuanya sudah berubah.

"Jadi, kita berteman?" Kai bertanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

Tanpa ragu Kyungsoo meraih uluran itu dan menjabat tangan Kai. "Kita berteman."

Dua teman baru itu saling melempar senyum. Entah mengapa, beban di pundak Kai berkurang drastis ketika ia melihat senyuman Kyungsoo yang sangat tulus. Belum pernah ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti itu.

"Karena kita sekarang berada di ruang _dance,_ maukah kau menunjukkan beberapa gerakan andalanmu pada teman barumu ini?" Kyungsoo mengakhiri acara jabat tangan mereka dan dengan iseng menyenggol lengan Kai dengan sikunya.

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Kai kembali murung. Ia lantas menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku tidak bisa. Biasanya aku menari sebagai laki-laki, dan rasanya pasti aneh karena sekarang aku adalah seorang perempuan. Aku tidak ingin menari lagi."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tampak kaget mendengar penuturan Kai. "Tapi dua minggu lagi klub _dance_ akan mengadakan _showcase_ tahunan, 'kan? Kudengar kau akan tampil solo di acara itu."

Raut wajah Kai menjadi semakin murung mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah berlatih lama untuk penampilan itu, tapi sekarang aku tak akan bisa menampilkannya. Tarian yang kusiapkan adalah tarian untuk laki-laki."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan iba. Pasti rasanya sangat sulit bagi Kai. Kai adalah ujung tombak klub _dance,_ tapi sekarang ia justru tidak bisa tampil untuk acara penting itu.

"Bagaimana kalau _kita_ menyiapkan tarian baru untukmu, Kai? Aku memang tidak bisa menari, tapi aku bisa menemanimu berlatih. Kita akan menyiapkan tarian yang sangat hebat! Kau mau, Kai?"

Kai kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Mereka baru saja berteman, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo sudah bersedia untuk membantunya sejauh itu.

Akhirnya, Kai menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagus, Kai! Bagaimana kalau kau mengambil tema _sexy?_ Tema itu sedang populer di kalangan artis wanita. Kau bisa belajar dengan menonton video Hyuna ataupun Lee Hyori. Ah, tapi kurasa mereka terlalu seksi. Bagaimana kalau menonton video Sistar saja? Aku ini adalah penggemar Hyorin!"

Kai terus memandang Kyungsoo yang terus mengoceh. Ia baru tahu bahwa Kyungsoo ternyata banyak bicara. Mungkin selama ini Kyungsoo hanya banyak bicara dengan orang yang dekat dengannya.

Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo banyak bicara dengannya. Apa itu artinya...ia sudah dekat dengan Kyungsoo?

Kai menepis pemikiran konyolnya. Ia bingung kenapa ia merasa sangat senang hanya karena bisa dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Oh, ayolah! Raganya yang berubah menjadi wanita mungkin telah mempengaruhi hormonnya juga.

* * *

Hari-hari terus berlalu, dan hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat.

Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua meskipun banyak orang yang merasa aneh karena hal itu.

Baekhyun dan Minseok juga merasa aneh, tapi Kyungsoo sudah menjelaskan pada keduanya bahwa ia sudah memaafkan Kai, dan ia berkata bahwa sebaiknya dua sahabatnya itu juga memaafkan Kai.

Namun rupanya Baekhyun dan Minseok masih belum bisa memberi maaf untuk Kai. Mereka memang membiarkan Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan Kai, tapi mereka sendiri tak mau dekat-dekat dengan Kai.

Kai sendiri saat ini masih rajin berlatih untuk _showcase_ -nya minggu depan. Ia berlatih di ruang _dance_ setiap pulang sekolah, dan Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya.

Sore ini Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk bersandar pada dinding cermin setelah Kai selesai berlatih.

"Jadi, kau merasa sangat kesal padaku saat aku _menelanjangi_ -mu di kafetaria? Tapi kenapa saat itu kau tidak berteriak ataupun memukulku saat aku sudah melepaskanmu?"

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kata _menelanjangi?_ Itu membuatku malu!" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Kai sekilas. "Aku sangat pandai mengontrol emosiku, jadi aku memendam kemarahanku saat itu."

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Saat itu aku hanya penasaran saja karena kau tidak pernah melepas bajumu di depan umum. Kukira kau adalah seorang gadis yang menyamar menjadi lelaki."

Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal saat melihat Kai tertawa sampai matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kau tidak bisa menilai orang lain dari luar, Kai. Mungkin dari luar aku terlihat seperti wanita, tapi sebenarnya aku ini sangat _manly."_

"Oh, ya? Kenapa aku tidak percaya ya? Bisakah kau membuktikan ucapanmu?"

Kembali Kyungsoo menggerutu, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meraih belakang kepala Kai, lalu ia menarik kepala Kai untuk mendekat ke wajahnya.

" _I'm a man, and I'm a good kisser, Kai. Wanna try_?" Kyungsoo berbisik sensual di depan wajah Kai.

Kai merasa dadanya berdebar saat nafas hangat Kyungsoo menerpa wajahnya. Ia sudah sering berciuman, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa gugup bukan main.

Di tengah rasa gugupnya, Kai memberanikan diri untuk membalas ucapan Kyungsoo, " _Do it. I dare you, Do Kyungsoo_."

Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil sebelum ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk semakin mendekati wajah Kai. Wajah Kyungsoo terus mendekat, sampai akhirnya...

 _BRAK!_

...suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar membuat mereka refleks menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu, dan mereka mendapati Baekhyun dan Minseok menatap mereka berdua dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Setelah saling terdiam untuk beberapa lama, Baekhyun dan Minseok akhirnya berjalan mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Oops..maaf karena kami mengganggu kalian, tapi kami ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, Kai," Baekhyun yang memecah keheningan.

Kai mengerjap polos ke arah Baekhyun. Semenjak ia berganti kelamin, ia menjadi takut pada Baekhyun. Lelaki itu mengerikan, apalagi dengan _eyeliner_ tebal yang menghiasi dua matanya.

"K-kau ingin bicara apa, _sunbae?"_

Baekhyun terkekeh geli sejenak sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan diri di hadapan Kai. Minseok ikut duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kemana perginya Kai yang selalu mengintimidasi kami? Kenapa Kai yang sekarang jadi seperti ini? Apa itu karena rok yang kau kenakan, Kai?"

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam. Sahabatnya itu kadang mulutnya tak bisa dikontrol.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai serius, Baek," akhirnya Minseok yang menjadi penengah, dan ia lalu menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah Kai. "Kami sudah memaafkanmu, Kai. Kurasa kau bisa berteman dengan kami. Itu juga kalau kau mau."

"Sepertinya ia tidak mau berteman dengan kita, _hyung._ Ia hanya butuh Kyungsoo. Kau tentu tidak lupa 'kan pada adegan mereka tadi?"

 _"Ya!_ Baekhyun _hyung!_ Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selanjutnya terlibat adu mulut. Baekhyun terus mengejek Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo terus mengelak apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Ehm...bisakah kalian memberiku kesempatan untuk menanggapi perkataan Minseok _sunbae_ tadi?" suara Kai tiba-tiba menginterupsi perdebatan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Dua orang itu menoleh ke arah Kai, lalu mengangguk canggung. Kai pun kembali bicara, "Aku sangat senang karena Baekhyun _sunbae_ dan Minseok _sunbae_ mau memaafkanku, dan aku juga senang jika bisa berteman dengan kalian."

Minseok dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, dan mereka mengajak Kai untuk ber- _high five_.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega saat melihat pemandangan itu. Sudah lama ia ingin melihat perdamaian seperti ini.

"Jadi, Kai. Bisakah kau bercerita pada kami kenapa kau sangat suka mem- _bully_ kami?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah mereka semua sudah kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Ehm...aku mem- _bully_ kalian karena kalian adalah lelaki cantik. Aku benci pada lelaki cantik."

"Kenapa kau membenci lelaki cantik?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Itu karena..." sejenak Kai menggantung ucapannya. "Dulu aku pernah memiliki seorang sahabat. Ia adalah seorang lelaki cantik. Kami sangat dekat, sampai akhirnya ia berkata padaku bahwa ia mencintaiku, dan ia mencium bibirku. Itu ciuman pertamaku, dan aku merasa sangat jijik. Selanjutnya aku meninggalkannya dan menjadi sangat membencinya."

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Minseok terkaget mendengar cerita Kai. Mereka mengira jika Kai hanya iseng saja selama ini, tapi ternyata ia memiliki alasan dalam melakukan seluruh pem- _bully_ -an itu.

"Apa kau...juga menyukai sahabatmu itu?" kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya dengan pelan. Entah kenapa, dadanya berdebar menantikan jawaban Kai.

"Kalau aku menyukainya, tentu saja aku tak akan membencinya dan merasa jijik padanya," jawab Kai.

Kyungsoo merasa lega tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang berkat pertanyaan Baekhyun...

"Dulu kau merasa jijik karena kau dicium oleh seorang lelaki, tapi tadi kau hampir berciuman dengan lelaki juga. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang hal itu?"

Mata Kai membulat, dan rona merah segera menyergap pipinya. Rasanya sungguh malu jika teringat tentang insidennya dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

Sekarang Kai merasa bingung. Dulu ia merasa jijik karena dicium oleh lelaki, tapi tadi ia justru menantang Kyungsoo untuk menciumnya. Apakah itu memang hanya pengaruh hormon perempuan yang ada di dalam tubuh barunya? Atau...apakah ia memang merasakan hal lain pada Kyungsoo?

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo merasa kecewa karena Kai tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Apakah kejadian tadi hanyalah sebuah candaan?

* * *

Tak terasa waktu satu minggu kembali berlalu, dan hari ini adalah hari dimana _showcase_ klub _dance_ Kai akan dilaksanakan.

Sebenarnya Kai sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan kembali seperti semula setelah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Minseok memaafkan dirinya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia masih tetap menjadi seorang perempuan sampai detik ini.

Untungnya kini semua orang mengerti bahwa perubahan Kai adalah sebuah hukuman karena kesalahannya di masa lalu, dan semua orang bisa menerima Kai sebagai seorang wanita. Orang tuanya pun dengan senang hati menerima perubahan Kai itu.

Saat ini Kai sedang berada di _backstage_ untuk menunggu giliran tampil di _showcase._ Ia mendapat giliran sebagai penampil terakhir, dan itu adalah sebuah kehormatan.

"Kau gugup?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang ke backstage dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Kai mendongak ke arah samping, dan ia tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. Kai tampak seksi dengan _tank top_ warna hitam yang tidak menutupi perutnya. Atasan itu dipadukan dengan _hot pants_ berwarna serupa. Lalu di bahunya bertengger _blazer_ berwarna _cream_ yang nanti juga akan digunakan sebagai properti tariannya.

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu ada di sampingku, Soo. Aku baik-baik saja selama kau ada di sisiku."

Kyungsoo merasa tersentuh oleh perkataan manis Kai. Belum pernah ia mendengar kata-kata semanis itu seumur hidupnya. Ia sadar bahwa Kai telah mengambil bagian penting dalam hidup dan hatinya.

Entah disadari atau tidak, Kyungsoo secara perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai, kemudian mengecup dahi Kai dengan lembut. " _You're my sexy girl_..."

Kai serasa membeku di atas tempat duduknya. Kecupan Kyungsoo memang hangat, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa beku karena ulah Kyungsoo.

" _Y-yours? A-am I yours_?" Kai bertanya dengan terbata. Terlalu gugup untuk bertanya secara normal.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian membingkai wajah Kai dengan dua tangannya. " _Would you be mine_ , Kim Jongin?"

Bibir Kai secara otomatis terkembang membentuk senyuman, lalu tanpa ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ia tak peduli apakah ia akan kembali menjadi laki-laki atau tidak. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah jantungnya yang selalu berdebar saat ia bersama Kyungsoo, dan ia tahu bahwa ia telah...jatuh cinta.

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai, lalu ia mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman pengikat hati mereka berdua.

* * *

Setelah _showcase_ selesai, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya dengan alibi bahwa ia di rumah sendirian. Orang tuanya pergi ke luar kota, dan mereka baru akan kembali besok siang.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi ia juga tak tega membiarkan kekasih barunya itu sendirian di rumah.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke kamarmu, Kai? Bukankah kau bilang di rumah ini ada kamar tamu yang bisa kutempati?" Kyungsoo bertanya sesaat setelah ia dan Kai masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau tidur denganku saja. Aku malam ini tidak mau tidur sendirian," Kai menjawab dengan santai seraya ia mengambil baju ganti dari dalam lemari. "Aku akan mandi sebentar. Kau mau mandi? Kau bisa memakai bajuku kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo menggeleng, kemudian ia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Kai. "Aku tadi sudah mandi sebelum datang ke _showcase_ -mu. Lagipula aku tidak berkeringat."

Kai mengangkat bahunya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tak menyangka jika kekasihnya itu termasuk orang yang malas mandi.

Lima belas menit berlalu, dan Kai akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengernyit ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang terduduk di tepi ranjang. "Kenapa kau bangun lagi? Tidak jadi tidur?"

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Kai, dan ia malah mengamati penampilan Kai dari atas ke bawah.

Kai memakai setelan piyama berwarna biru muda, dan gadis itu terlihat sangat imut. Kini Kai memang sudah memiliki banyak pakaian wanita, dan gadis itu juga sudah mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan fitur tubuhnya yang baru. Yaa..walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu Kai sempat merasa panik dan kesakitan saat mendapatkan menstruasi pertamanya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Begini, Kai. Aku takut akan terjadi hal yang _tidak-tidak_ jika kita tidur satu ranjang. Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Tiba-tiba Kai menyeringai, lalu segera duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk kekasihnya itu erat-erat. "Tenanglah, sayang. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu."

Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan Kai, tapi Kai justru mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, Kai. Aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri. Aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri karena aku ini laki-laki."

Akhirnya Kai melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa dalam hubungan ini, kau yang menjadi laki-laki?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tertawa karena pertanyaan Kai. "Pertanyaanmu lucu sekali, Kai. Tentu saja aku yang menjadi laki-laki dalam hubungan kita. Kau masih perempuan 'kan sampai sekarang?" Kyungsoo bertanya sembari matanya menatap ke arah dada Kai dengan jahil.

 _"Ya!_ Kau _pervert,_ Do Kyungsoo!" refleks Kai menarik diri menjauhi Kyungsoo dan menggunakan dua tangannya untuk menutupi dadanya.

Kyungsoo kembali tertawa, dan ia segera membaringkan diri di atas ranjang, dengan tangannya yang menarik tubuh Kai sehingga Kai juga ikut berbaring dalam pelukannya.

"Kau menyebutku _pervert_ padahal dulu kau yang meremas dadaku saat di kafetaria. _So, who's the real pervert_ , huh?

"Tapi saat itu kau mendesah, Soo. Itu tandanya, kau menikmati sentuhanku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kai. Membuat tubuh Kai semakin merapat pada tubuhnya, dan kepala Kai kini menempel di dadanya.

Jika mengingat masa lalu, maka _moment_ ini jadi terasa lucu. Dulu mereka saling membenci, tapi kini mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Ditambah lagi, kini Kai menjadi seorang wanita.

"Soo..." tiba-tiba Kai memanggil Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menggumam sebagai respon. "Apa...apa kau masih mau menerimaku jika suatu hari nanti aku kembali menjadi laki-laki? Maksudku, aku tahu kau _straight,_ dan sangat tidak mungkin kau masih ingin bersamaku."

Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukan Kai, lalu mendongakkan kepala Kai supaya menatapnya. "Aku memang _straight,_ Kai. Tapi jika aku bisa terus bersama denganmu, maka aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan _gender._ Kau percaya padaku?"

Mata Kai mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan tulus. Dengan segera Kai menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia memang percaya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, lalu segera mendekatkan bibirnya pada dahi Kai, lalu mencium dahi Kai lembut dan lama.

Selanjutnya, mereka berdua tertidur sambil berpelukan.

* * *

Tubuh Kai bergerak-gerak kecil di atas ranjang. Tampaknya cahaya mentari yang menyusup lewat celah gorden cukup mengusik Kai hingga ia bergerak-gerak tak nyaman begitu.

Tangan kanan Kai terangkat untuk menutupi matanya. Berusaha agar cahaya yang menyilaukan itu tak lagi mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi rasanya percuma, Kai tetap saja tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi.

Menyerah, Kai akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengucek matanya untuk menemukan kesadarannya, dan setelah tersadar, ia langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari sosok Kyungsoo yang semalam tidur di sampingnya.

Tapi nihil. Kai tak menemukan sosok Kyungsoo di dalam kamarnya.

 _Mungkin Kyungsoo ada di dapur_. Kai berpikiran positif karena ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo memiliki hobi memasak.

Setelahnya, Kai bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu segera melangkah untuk keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti saat ia sampai di depan cermin meja riasnya.

Kai tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya saat melihat bayangan wajahnya yang dipantulkan oleh cermin itu.

Kenapa ia berubah menjadi... _laki-laki?_

Kai dengan cepat memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya, dan ternyata benar, ia sudah kembali menjadi laki-laki.

Kai lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya, turun ke lantai bawah rumahnya, dan ia menemukan ibunya berada di dapur.

Ibunya berada di dapur? Tapi bukankah ibu dan ayahnya baru akan pulang nanti siang?

Mencoba menepis rasa bingungnya, Kai memanggil ibunya, dan wanita dewasa itu menoleh padanya.

"Hai, sayang. Kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah mandi, dan kita akan sarapan bersama."

Kai tak langsung menuruti perintah ibunya, dan ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan, "Ibu...ibu tidak kaget saat melihatku?"

"Kaget? Kenapa ibu harus kaget?"

"Apa belakangan ini tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diriku, bu? Perubahan pada diriku, misalnya?"

"Kau itu bicara apa, sayang? Kau sepertinya terlalu memikirkan _showcase_ -mu dua minggu lagi sampai-sampai kau jadi aneh begitu."

Kini Kai menunjukkan raut kaget yang sangat kentara. "A-apa? _Showcase_ dua minggu lagi? Apa maksud ibu? _Showcase_ itu sudah dilaksanakan kemarin, bu."

Ibu Kai tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusak rambut putera tunggalnya penuh sayang. "Kau benar-benar terlalu berpikir keras sampai-sampai kau bermimpi tentang _showcase_ itu. Mandilah dulu, dan tenangkan pikiranmu."

Kai terdiam pada titik pijakannya. Bahkan saat ibunya pergi dari dapur, ia tetap membeku pada tempat yang sama.

Mimpi? Benarkah semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi? Perubahan fisiknya...kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo...semuanya...semua itu hanya mimpi? Rasanya Kai tak sanggup menahan luka di dadanya.

Semua terasa begitu nyata, tapi ternyata semua itu hanya semu belaka. Kenapa ia harus kehilangan semuanya bahkan di saat ia belum memiliki semua itu secara nyata?

* * *

Kai berjalan dengan langkah gontai di koridor sekolah. Rasanya ia ingin membolos saja, tapi orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya membolos.

Teman-teman Kai menyapa Kai seperti dulu. Dulu saat ia belum berubah menjadi seorang wanita.

Jadi ternyata semua benar-benar hanya mimpi. Semua tangis dan tawa itu hanyalah mimpi. Entah kenapa Kai merasa hatinya hampa seolah ada sesuatu yang lenyap dari sana.

Setelah Kai berbelok di sebuah tikungan, ia mendapati Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Minseok sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Dada Kai bergemuruh dahsyat ketika matanya bersitatap dengan mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. Kai akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya, dan ia menunggu sampai tiga sahabat itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau disini untuk menunggu kami, hah? Apa lagi rencanamu untuk mempermalukan kami hari ini? Memintaku untuk melakukan _strip-tease_? Atau, meminta Minseok _hyung_ untuk berciuman dengan lelaki _nerd_ bernama Kim Jongdae?"

Kai merasa hatinya tertusuk berkat rentetan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Baekhyun.

"B-Baekhyun _sunbae,_ apa kau tidak mengingat semuanya? Ki-kita sudah berbaikan, _sunbae._ Kita bahkan sudah berteman."

Baekhyun mendecih sebelum menimpali perkataan Kai, "Berteman denganmu, huh? Dalam mimpi saja aku tak mau berteman denganmu." Lelaki cantik itu lantas menoleh pada dua sahabatnya. "Ayo kita pergi sebelum dia membuat ulah lagi."

"Kalian pergi duluan saja, _hyung._ Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu lebih dulu," Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara.

Baekhyun dan Minseok mengangguk sekilas, lalu beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua saja.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun dan Minseok, Kai dan Kyungsoo saling tatap dalam atmosfer yang menegangkan.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan? Kau tampak aneh pagi ini," Kyungsoo akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo sendu. Kyungsoo kembali menjadi seperti dulu. Dingin dan datar. Kemana perginya Kyungsoo yang hangat dan lembut?

"S-Soo...apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat tentang semuanya? Tentang aku yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi perempuan, tentang kita yang menjalin hubungan pertemanan, dan tentang kita yang akhirnya menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kau tidak ingat, Soo?"

Kyungsoo diam. Ekspresinya tetap datar tak terbaca. Kai sama sekali tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Soo? Apa kau tidak mengerti bahwa semua telah berubah? Ki-kita telah berubah, Soo. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Masih diam. Kyungsoo masih diam. Tak ada ekspresi yang terpancar, tak ada kata yang terlontar.

Raut wajah Kai berubah menjadi semakin menyedihkan. Rasanya sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Kyungsoo tak mengingat apapun karena memang tak ada yang terjadi. Semua itu hanya mimpi, dan mimpi itu hanya milik Kai. Tak ada orang lain yang tahu tentang mimpi itu. Tak ada yang bisa mengerti jika mimpi itu benar-benar berarti untuk Kai.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tak mengerti, Soo. Semua itu memang hanya mimpiku, jadi wajar kalau kau tak mengerti."

Karena sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan perih di hatinya, Kai akhirnya membalikkan badannya. Ia akan melupakan semuanya karena semua itu memang hanya semu. Tak ada yang nyata, tak ada akhir yang bahagia.

Kai baru menapak sebanyak dua langkah ketika ia merasakan tangannya dicekal, dan tubuhnya kembali dibalikkan ke belakang. Kyungsoo lah yang mencekal tangannya, dan Kyungsoo pula yang membalikkan badannya.

Kai memandang Kyungsoo dengan sendu, dan Kyungsoo pun memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku mengerti, Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kai, lalu ia lanjut bicara, "Aku mengerti, karena aku juga...memimpikan hal yang sama."

 **END**

* * *

Glad's note:

Annyeong~ I'm back with new oneshot~

Udah lama dapet ide buat bikin Kai jadi cewek, tapi baru kemarin sempet mengetikkan ide itu buat jadi sebuah cerita. Semoga cerita ini bisa diterima walaupun banyak orang yang nggak suka kalo Kai dijadiin cewek. Hehe.

Ok, mind to review?

With love,

Gladiolus92


End file.
